One of the challenges faced by swine producers is feeding of lactating animals. Generally, sows do not consume enough feed during lactation to maintain their body weight. There is a strong correlation between sow weight loss during lactation and subsequent reproductive performance. Each additional unit of feed consumed by a sow during lactation can be used to preserve body weight and/or synthesize milk. Increasing feed intake of sows during lactation can lead to improved performance of breeding herds for swine producers.
Glauber salts (Sodium sulfate decahydrate; Na2SO4.10H2O), also known as sal mirabilis (miraculous salt), have historically been used as a mild laxative. It gently cleans the intestinal lining without dehydrating it. In swine production, Glauber salts are commonly used to reduce constipation in gilts and sows during and after farrowing.
The anhydrous form of sodium sulfate has been used to remove accumulation of fluids from the mammary tissue of a lactating animal. (See U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,779 to Cockerill) Sodium sulfate anhydrous, however, decreases the palatability of feed. Animal feed with high amounts of sodium can reduce the feed intake in animals. (See U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,171 to Nelson, M. J.)